The Legend of The Elite Four
by chattingchick1
Summary: Sequel to The Legend of Kyogre Now Harmony must endure the Elite Four challenge! But can she get through the harsh path of Victory Road first? Disclaimer for all chapters: I don't own Pokemon!
1. The First Battle

OK, before I get this sequel started, I would like to thank Paladin Dragoon greatly for their support. Well it's 11:38 pm here, 22 minutes till the year of 2004. Now for the greatly anticipated sequel of my "The Legend of Kyogre," "The Legend of the Elite Four"!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The Legend of The Elite Four"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"The First Battle"  
  
Harmony's journey to Ever Grande City had been a long and treacherous one. She quickly hopped off Swampert's slippery back and called Swampert back into its Pokeball, "You worked hard, Swampert. You deserve a good rest." Swampert's body disappeared as the red color dissolved  
  
She headed to the Pokemon Center ahead. When she got close enough, she saw a cave. There was one entrance. Harmony went into the sliding doors of the Pokemon Center after deciding to ask someone about it.   
  
Harmony gave her pokemon to Nurse Joy and sat on a couch nearby. She waited for someone to take her to her room since Nurse Joy said they needed a good nights rest.  
  
After a few moments, Nurse Joy reappeared in the doorway, "Harmony, your room is ready." Harmony nodded and headed toward the stairway but stopped, "Nurse Joy?" She turned and faced Harmony,"Yes?"  
  
"What cave is that up ahead? I thought the Pokemon League was up there." Joy nodded, "It is. But Victory Road is there for last minute preparations. It's also a challenge. Some keep training until they can beat the trainer and wild pokemon in Victory Road. If they lose, they stay. But even if you are able to defeat the Pokemon and their trainers, the Elite Four are extraordinary tough. Nobody has made it to the champion so we may never know who he is or how strong he is."  
  
Harmony turned and walked away, "Thanks for the info Nurse Joy!" and ran to her room to prepare for the next day.  
  
When she woke up, she could hear the calls of Wingull and Pelipper from the waters nearby. She quickly hopped up and reached for Swampert's Pokeball. When she couldn't feel it, she remembered she had gave all her Pokemon to Nurse Joy. She flew down to the lobby and stopped when she came to the main desk.  
  
"Good morning, Harmony." Nurse Joy said cheerfully. "Good morning. Are my Pokemon ready yet?" Nurse Joy nodded and handed the eager girl 3 Pokeballs, "Here you go, Harmony. Good luck in Victory Road and the Pokemon League." Harmony smiled, "I'm going to train and catch more Pokemon first."  
  
"Go Pokeball!" Harmony yelled as the Pelipper vanished in the tiny ball. "Now I have five Pokemon." She held out another Pokeball, "I caught a Blaziken in the grass and a Pelipper in the water. Now I'm ready for Victory Road." (A/N: Who knows what Pokemon where? I haven't seen yet so deal with it ;P)  
  
She approached the entrance to Victory Road. She walked inside and after a few steps came into a boulder that was blocking the way. "Go, Blaziken! Move that boulder out of the way, Double Kick!"   
  
"Blaze!" The rock was shattered.  
  
"Wow, that was pretty awsome." came a voice from on the rocky bridge above. "Who are you?" Harmony asked. The boy looked the same age as her, 15. His brown hair stopped at his ears. He wore a blue shorts and short sleeves outfit. "Hello, my name is Matt. I saw your Blaziken break that rock."  
  
Harmony smirked(sounds like something Vegeta would do, eh?), "And it can break you if you're not prepared! 3 on 3 pokemon battle!"  
  
"You read my mind."  
  
Matt stood on one end while Harmony stood on the other end.   
  
"Blaziken let's go!"   
  
Matt threw a Pokeball, "This is going to be too easy. Go, Lairon!"  
  
*Oh, no!* Harmony thought, *Lairon is a Ground/ Rock type so fire won't effect it.* "No matter, Blaziken still knows fight moves."  
  
Matt started the battle, "Let's get this battle rolling, Lairon. Tackle!"   
  
"Blaze!" Blaziken jumped over it. It'll take more than a Tackle to take out my Blaziken. It's speed is its best stat. Now, Blaziken stop it with your Flamethrower!"  
  
The Flamethrower had no effect. Matt said, "Now Lairon, rock her world. Earthquake!" Blaziken jumped, "Ken!"  
  
"Double Kick!"  
  
"Lair!"  
  
Lairon fainted. Matt returned Lairon, "You got lucky. But now your luck's ran out! Go, Girafirig!"  
  
"A Girafirig? That's a psychic type. Blaziken, can you handle it?"  
  
"Blaze."  
  
"Good. Flamethrower!"  
  
"Girafirig!" Girafirig used its psychic powers to deflect it sending it back at Blaziken.  
  
"My Girafirig's stronger than people think. Girafirig, you can beat that Blaziken! PsyBeam!" The blast flew towards the blazing Pokemon, but Blaziken stood its ground, "Blaze!"   
  
"Blaziken! Use your Blaze Kick and burn that Girafirig!"  
  
The Blaze Kick connected with Girafirig's leg and it flew into a nearby rock. "Gotcha! Now Blaziken, finish it off with a Flamethrower!"   
  
"Girafirig dodge it and use your Psybeam!" The giraffe Pokemon ran from the fire attack and shot a powerful beam at Blaziken.  
  
"Blaziken! Watch out!" Harmony yelled, but it was too late. The beam hit Blaziken hard. "Blaze!" Blaziken yelled as it was forced to the ground.  
  
"Harmony!" Matt shouted. The Psybeam was so powerful, it had knocked Harmony out.  
  
The last thing Harmony saw was the rocks around her as the world she knew started spinning and eventually went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, how'd you like? Review! A nice New Year's present I'd say. I plan on having a chapter out each week, but I am behind, so it might not be next weekend when chapter 2 is up. I'll update certain people (and they know who they are..) on the progress. It is currently 12:35 here, 35 minutes into the year 2004. See you guys {and gals} later! Goodnight! 


	2. The Light of Day

Only one review last time. Hope to get more soon. Enough of my talk. On with chapter two...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The Legend of Elite Four"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"The Light of Day"  
  
Harmony could hear people's voices. They seemed familiar.  
  
One shouted, "Come on honey, wake up!"  
  
Then another, "Harmony! Oh, Norman, is she ever going to wake up?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Belle. I didn't mean for it to go that far."  
  
"I know, Matt, I know..."  
  
Harmony groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She saw her mother, father, and Matt surrounding her. Blaziken was behind Matt.  
  
"Harmony you're awake!" Matt smiled, happy to have her back. Caroline was crying and Norman was trying to make her stop.  
  
Harmony slowly sat up, "What... happened? I thought I was battling in Victory Road."  
  
Someone said, "You were. But you fell out and your boyfriend brought you here to the Pokemon Center,"   
  
"Max!! Matt is NOT my boyfriend!!"  
  
"Oh, I forgot. What's his name? Zac is your boyfriend."  
  
Harmony didn't say anything. The last time she saw Zac was when she Surfed on Swampert to leave for Ever Grande. "Not a chance" was the last words she spoke to him. She never did say a definite yes or no him. At the moment, she couldn't decide if she liked him or not.  
  
"Speaking of Zac," Norman said as he retrieved a letter from his bag, "He sent you a letter. Here." Harmony unfolded it and started to read it:  
  
" 'Dear Harmony,  
  
I am sending this letter to the Petalburg Gym so your father can give it to you whenever you meet up again since I don't know exactly where you are. The last time I saw you, you were heading towards Ever Grande.By the time you read this, you may or may not have beaten the Pokemon League. I will be watching the news and checking the Pokemon League Weekly [1] for updates to see if you have overcome the League challenge.  
  
  
  
The question still remains. If you accept or decline, please write back and tell me. If you do accept, we can work out a nice place to have our date. I hope you haven't met anyone else!  
  
Waiting,  
  
Zac Greenwall' "  
  
"So he asked you out?" Matt said over her shoulder. Harmony turned red and flung her hand out. Matt fell to the floor, the handprint plastered on his face, "Noone reads my letters over my shoulder."  
  
"Told you not to look over her shoulder." Max said in a told-you-so tone. "Looks like she's back to normal." Noman said.  
  
Harmony looked at Blaziken, "Come on, Blaziken. We need more training." and walked outside.  
  
Max motioned for Matt, "Let's talk." They entered an empty room. "You like my sister." It wasn't a question, it wasn't a demand. It was a simple statement. Matt sighed, "No use denying it. Yeah, I like your sister. but who woouldn't? She's smart, pretty, and a decent Pokemon trainer. I admire her determination the most."   
  
"But never get on her bad side..."  
  
+++++++  
  
After a few more days of training, Harmony was ready. She had talked to Prof. Birch about Kyogre. She didn't want to use Kyogre yet. She wanted to train her other Pokemon first. She quickly said goodbye to her family. Matt was walking beside her. He had decided to come along on her journey. She thought it was peculiar that Max had winked at Matt and Matt had nodded his head. *Boys will be boys..*  
  
And with renewed enthusiasm and Matt in the lead, the two entered Victory Cave once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah, another chapter out... Review and tell me what you think so far!  
  
[1] I just made up that magazine name. Feel free to use it.   
  
Note: I used May's family in the series because I couldn't think of another good family. Hope you don't mind! ;P 


	3. Matt's Rival

2 chapters= 2 reviews. It equals up but I would like for more reviews per chapter. As for why it took so long... For one of the weeks, it was all snow. And then I got into my period of Neoquest 2 addiction. Well, now it's over. On with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The Legend Of the Elite Four"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Matt's Rival"  
  
"Can we please take a break, Harmony?" Matt begged, his voice cracked and strained. "For the fourth time, no! The quicker we get out of here, the quicker we get to the Pokemon League and I can show Zac how good I am!" Matt sighed. He'd never have a chance with Harmony.  
  
Matt sat down. He couldn't walk anymore. Harmony growled in frustration,"Matt, what are you doing?" No answer. "Fine, I'll just drag you the whole way."  
  
Suddenly a voice said, "My, my Matt. Having a rough day?"   
  
"Huh?" Harmony looked around, "Where are you?"  
  
The person stepped out and faced Harmony, "Hello, my lady. My name is Tom. I am Matt's--"  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to follow me??" Matt said thorugh gritted teeth.  
  
"Matt, how do you know him? Is he a friend of yours?" Harmony asked. Before Matt could say something in response, Tom walked over to him and said, "Still having to let girls boss you around?"  
  
"No! Shut up, Tom!"  
  
Harmony sweatdropped, "Thier rivalry must go deep..."  
  
"That's it, Tom. Let's have a Pokemon battle to see who's stronger!"  
  
"Agreed." Tom threw a Pokeball, "Let me start off with Dustox. Go!"  
  
"A Dustox. Easy enough. Let's go, Torkoal!"  
  
"Tor!"  
  
"Dustox, use your Sleep Powder!"  
  
"Dogde it, Torkoal and use your Flamethrower!  
  
"Dustox!" Tom yelled. The Flamethrower was heading to the moth Pokemon but at the last minute Dustox had used Reflect. It then countered with a Mirror Coat.  
  
"Torkoal!" Matt ran to the fire turtle, "Return, Torkoal," then looked up at Dustox, "How...? My Torkoal should've Dustox to a crisp! But with one attack it was defeated."  
  
"Another win for Dustox. My Dustox has never lost a battle. It's been my favorite Pokemon ever since it evolved from a Cascoon..."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Tom stood in fear. He couldn't move. The hoard of Linoone were charging toward him. A Tackle attack. That's what it was. But then he saw a bright light. "Cascoon!" Tom yelled. But it wasn't a Cascoon he was looking at. "A... Dustox?"  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"...and he defeated the Linoone."  
  
"Hooray for you." Matt said sarcastically, "Let's go, Girafirig!"  
  
Harmony looked at Girafirig, remembering what happened last time she saw it.  
  
"Girafirig!" Matt yelled, "Do what you did to Harmony. Sorry, Harmony, no offense."  
  
Harmony waved her head, "No biggie."  
  
Dustox dogded the Psybeam and used Poison Powder. A Gust won that match. "See what I mean? Unbeatable." Tom said confidentally.  
  
"Unbeatable my foot. Alright. One more Pokemon left. *And one more chance to get Harmony to like me.* "Ok now, you're in for some trouble. Geodude, go!"  
  
"Geodude?" Tom said, "Is that the same one you had when you just started?"  
  
"Yes.. But believe me, this battle will end fast. Emphasis on fast."  
  
"What?" Harmony said, surprised, "Is it possible for a Geodude to have extraordinary speed?"  
  
Matt looked at her and smiled, "You haven't seen anything yet."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Will Matt win the battle even against Tom's Dustox? It'll be a rocking good ending to the battle next chapter!  
  
The chapter's short. Well, shorter than most of the others. When I write all of my stories, I have the plot idea in my head and I plan when I end the chapters and so forth. I just couldn't think of alot details to add to this battle yet. It'll be dragged on(to the best of my ability) next chapter. And I'm still thinking of how I'm going to do the Elite Four battles... LOL  
  
Sorry it took so long for the chapter to come out. It's kinda hard to be happy to type a story when there's no one who wants to read it... No offense Paladin Dragoon. I meant like, alot of people. I mean, even just 2 different people who review every chapter would be nice. LOL. Well, review and I'll see when I'm able to get the next chapter up.  
  
Ah, finally! FF actually let me login! LOL 


	4. An Evolutionary Ending

Thanks for the many reviews, guys! I got one from Zeo339 and Paladin Dragoon. I also got a correction from Schythe. I checked it again and Lairon is a steel/rock type. Thanks, Schythe! As for the cliffhanger, well, here's the answer.Why it took so long? After the chapter. Here's the chapter where I'll end the battle between Matt and Tom. It' s Matt's only Pokemon left versus all of Tom's. The main focus here is Geodude, a rock/ground against Dustock, a flying/poison(i think.it's that or bug/poison) Here we go!.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The Legend of The Elite Four"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"An Evolutionary Ending"  
  
Geodude appeared on the battle scene in a burst of red light. "Dude!"  
  
Tom looked at the small rock Pokemon,"That Geodude is weak. It's hasn't even evolved yet. Dustox, you can have a rest. Let's see how fast my other Pokemon can beat it. Go, Roselia!"  
  
*Oh, no!*, Harmony thought, "Roselia's a grass type. A Magical Leaf can take care of Geodude!* "Matt!"  
  
"Don't worry, Harmony. Geodude's been trained... especially against Water and Grass type Pokemon. Tom, let's get this over with.  
  
"Yes, let's. Roselia, Stun Spore!" Geodude dogded, then used Rock Throw. "What?" Tom said in shock, "How was Geodude able to dogde that?"  
  
Matt simply said, "Speed." Geodude used Earthquake and Roselia fainted. "Oh, no, Roselia! Return! Go, Glalie! Powder Snow!"  
  
"Geodude, dogde and use Earthquake!" Glalie flew from the attack, the icy blast shooting towards Geodude.  
  
"Use Hail to slow it down, then freeze it with Blizzard!"  
  
"Geodude!" Geodude used his arms to propel itself from the hailstorm.  
  
"Glalie! I'm telling you now to exterminate him! Blizzard!"   
  
"Glalie!" Geodude was pummeled but he endured it. "Geo!" An Earthquake attack. Glalie fell just like Roselia.  
  
"Glalie! Return! Matt, you pest! I will destroy you! Go... Dustox!"  
  
*Oh, no! His Dustox!* Harmony thought, "Matt!"   
  
Matt didn't hear her! He was too focused on the task before him. "Geodude?" Matt's voice was calm and concerned. "Geo." Geodude responded, saying he could handle Dustox.   
  
"Interesting, Matt." Tom said, "Very interesting. Seems your Geodude is tougher than it used to be. But it doesn't matter. Dustox will still destroy you. Go, Stun Spore!"  
  
Harmony gasped, talking to herself, "Stun Spore? I don't know of a move Geodude has that can defend against that."  
  
"Geodude!" Matt yelled. The Stun Spore had hit its target. Geodude was paralyzed. "Geo.."  
  
"Matt, don't you have any potions that can cure Geodude?" Harmony asked him. He shook his head, "No."  
  
"Here!" Harmony threw him a Full Heal, "Use one of mine."  
  
"No, I can't, Harmony. It's yours." He tossed it back, "I can't accept help from anyone in a battle against Tom."  
  
"Well, well, Matt. Decided to defend for yourself, eh? Fine with me. Dustox, finish it! Whirlwind!"  
  
Geodude was blown to a rock, but it wasn't over yet. "Geodude use Rock Throw!"   
  
"Geo!" Dustox dodged and countered with a Gust. Geodude was hit again. It was tiring quickly. The battle would soon be over.   
  
"Dustox, finish it off with a.. Solarbeam!"  
  
"It's over." Harmony stated monotonously.  
  
Matt said, "I guess I wasn't strong enough.."  
  
But Dustox's accuracy was off. It wasn't headed towards the paralyzed Geodude.  
  
It was heading straight to Matt.  
  
"Geo!" was what they heard before the explosion. "What? What happened? Geodude?" Matt looked around desperately for his precious Geodude. He gasped. He didn't see his Geodude.  
  
He saw Graveler.  
  
Harmony let the breath she was holding, go. "Graveler?" She asked as the Pokedex told her it was the evolved form of Geodude. "Geodude must've evolved to save Matt... That's exactly what happened with me and Marshtomp..."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
She said," I'm sorry. Forgive me." and prepared for her last breath. Harmony closed her eyes but then she opened them. For some reason, she looked at Marshtomp. It was blinking white. Marshtomp was changing shape. "Marshtomp... is evolving?" Yes, Marshtomp had evolved into a Swampert and acted as a shield. The Ice Beam didn't hurt Swampert. Harmony couldn't believe her eyes. "Marshtomp evolved so it could save me..."  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Tom couldn't believe it, "What?! It evolved?"  
  
Matt smiled, "Now you're in for it!" But it wasn't time for celebrating.  
  
Graveler had fainted.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I know it's been a month and a half since I have updated, but I would've if I could've! The truth is, me and my mom thought the computer had a virus/trojan on it so I couldn't send any emails to let you guys know anything and the computer wouldn't let me do anything on the Internet. The end is kinda funny. There wasn't really a virus. The computer's just old. OK.. I'm laughing at myself and noone's joining! J/K. Be sure to review! I'll be sure to update sooner next time! Thanks for your patience! 


	5. Anonymous Arrival

I was hoping that the other 3 reviewers would review again. Oh, well. Only Paladin Dragoon reviewed. In this chapter Tom's identity will be revealed: How does he know Matt? Suspense... suspense...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The Legend of The Elite Four"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Anonymous Arrival"  
  
Matt ran up to it, "Graveler, y-you evolved to save me... You jumped into the way and acted as a shield..."  
  
Tom smiled unkindly, "Your Geodude evolved to save you from the blast. Unfortunately, it also fainted. So that means you lose." He returned Dustox into its Pokeball.  
  
Harmony grew angry, "Tom!!" Both Matt and Tom looked at her with confused expressions. "Harmony?" Matt said.  
  
"Tom, don't you have a heart?! Graveler lost the battle just to save its trainer! And all you care about is the stupid battle! Winning or losing isn't the heart of the matter. It's the lessons you learn. From those lessons, you learn about courage and bravery. You learn the mistakes... like not battling a Girafirig with a Blaziken..."  
  
Matt chuckled to himself at that.   
  
"That's enough, Harmony." Matt simply said, interrupting her speech. "Huh?" Harmony wondered.  
  
"Tom isn't going to listen to you no matter how hard you try. Tom has always been stubborn."  
  
"But, Matt--"  
  
"No 'buts' , Harmony."  
  
Tom started to walk away, Dustox's Pokeball in hand, "We can finish this battle later, Matt. After all, I know where you live." He said the last part with a hint of hatefulness.  
  
After Tom left, Harmony ran up to the depressed Matt, "Matt, are you alright?" He nodded, "I'm fine. But... but Tom beat me! I lost, Harmony! I lost!"  
  
" I understand how you feel, Matt. But there is one thing I'm curious about. When Tom said he knew where you lived--"  
  
Matt interrupted her, "Harmony, he's my brother." Harmony gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know.."  
  
"It's OK. When he left for his Pokemon journey 6 years ago, I was only 9 years old. From that moment on, I vowed to go on my journey when I turned 10 and beat him. That was 5 years ago. And to this day, I haven't won a battle against him yet. That makes the eighth time I lost against him." He growled in frustration.  
  
They walked for another 30 minutes when they ran into a wild Zubat. "Go, Pelipper!" Harmony shouted, "Shoot it down with a Water Gun!" The Zubat fell easily. Harmony decided not to catch it since it was weak. They decided to rest after that. They both sat down, tired from the long walk.  
  
They never expected someone to say, "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle, Harmony!" Harmony stood up, "Who are you? How do you know my name?"   
  
The owner walked into the light. He obviously didn't want to be identified because he was hidden underneath a heavy brown cloak.  
  
He said, "You can call me Anonymous,or Anon for short.[1] Who wouldn't know your name? It was plastered all over TV when you caught Kyogre in Sootopolis City."  
  
Matt shouted, shocked, "You caught Kyogre, Harmony?!?"  
  
Anon nodded. He looked at Matt... with a hint of jealousy. Anon turned to Harmony, "Did you bring it with you?" Harmony said, "No, I didn't... Mr. Anonymous." Anon took out a Pokeball, "Shall we let our battle commence?"  
  
"Go, Swampert!" Harmony shouted. Anon sent out Linoone, "Use your Headbutt!" Swampert dogded it and used an Earthquake attack. Linoone was shaken. "Swampert, finish it off with a Mudshot!"   
  
"Linoone!" The brown and white Pokemon cried as it fainted.  
  
Harmony returned Swampert. Anon sent out his Altaria and Harmony sent out her Swellow.   
  
"Altaria, Dragon Breath!"  
  
"Swellow, dogde with Quick Attack!" Altaria powered up with Dragon Dance. Swellow took the opportunity and flew towards it with an Aerial Ace. Altaria fainted.  
  
Anon growled as he returned Altaria and sent out his last Pokemon, Golem, "Rollout!" Swellow fell.  
  
Harmony returned Swellow and sent Pelipper to the field.  
  
"Golem, use your Rock Throw!"  
  
"Dogde it, Pelipper! Water Gun!" Pelipper dogded some and it shot the ones it couldn't dogde with Water Gun. It then quickly finished Golem off with a Hydro Pump.  
  
Anon had lost. He put the Pokeball back into his belt, "You win, Harmony. You still are a strong trainer. I must make my leave now. We will meet again someday." He left as quickly as he appeared.  
  
"Who was that, Harmony? Do you know him?"  
  
Harmony didn't say anything. She didn't even acknowledge that she heard him. *Who was that? His voice... I-It sounded familiar...* She gasped, "It sounded like... Zac!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah, a cliffhanger... well good news! Since we have Spring Break all next week, I can, if you want me to, get another chapter up and running in a few days(less than a week)!   
  
And if I have any mistakes in attacks, types, etc. I cannot check to make sure because someone accidentily dropped my GBA and now it won't work. That means I cannot play my Sapphire and correct them. I'm hoping to get a GBA SP soon and since I was planning on getting one anyway, why not now? LOL. Remember, review and I may post the next chapter sooner that you think!  
  
[1] The name Anonymous refers to the Dragonball episode "Anonymous Proposal" When I was writing this part, I was thinking about it. Really, if you're a DB fan this is a must-see episode! 


	6. Jealousy's Helper

Here we are again with another exciting chapter of "The Legend of The Elite Four"! *One person applauds* Oh, and if you liked Harmony's slapping Matt in the second chapter, you'll love this one! Enjoy! Could Zac possibly be Anon?! Find out in this chapter! This chapter features Matt's "relationship" with Harmony... with advice from a friend who knows Harmony very well...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The Legend of The Elite Four"  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Jealousy's Helper  
  
"You mean Zac Greenwall?" Matt asked her, jealous at the thought of Zac.  
  
Harmony said, "Yes, but I haven't seen him in while so I wouldn't bet my life on it. It could've been someone who sounded like him. It was probably my imagination, anyway. Let's go."  
  
An hour passed and their happiness reflected off their faces when they saw the cave exit. They ran to the light and as soon as they saw it, they covered their eyes. They were not used to since they had spent all those hours inside the cave.  
  
"Whoa, that's bright." Harmony said after moving her hand from her face. Matt agree and followed her inside the Pokemon Center.  
  
They gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy and headed towards the phone. Harmony dialed Professor Elm's number and waited for the jolly man to answer. "Harmony! What a pleasant surprise! You beat the Pokemon League?"  
  
Harmony shook her head, "No, not yet. I called to ask you something. When's the last time you saw Zac--"  
  
"Greenwall?"  
  
"How do you know his last name?"  
  
Then a voice in the background called out, "I'm back from the store, Uncle Z!"  
  
It was Zac.  
  
"Uncle?!?" Harmony yelled in surprise, "Did Zac just call you Uncle Z?"  
  
Zac came on the screen, "Oh, hey, Harmony! You didn't know Professor Elm was my uncle?" He noticed Matt behind Harmony, "Who's that? You... met somebody else, didn't you?" He said in a distant tone.  
  
Matt said, "So I finally see Zac Greenwall face to face. I always wanted to meet Harmony's boyfriend."  
  
"He isn't my boyfriend!!" Harmony yelled, "I've never even went out on a date with him!"  
  
"It's true." Zac stated, "She never did accept or decline my offer. He looked back at Harmony, "I assume you got my letter?"  
  
"Yes. I haven't beaten the Pokemon League yet. Oh, by the way, Zac, this is Matt."  
  
That's how it went for 15 more minutes. Harmony left them alone to argue about who deserved her more. After giving them some privacy, she asked to speak to Zac alone. Matt walked off and mumbled something about Harmony liking Matt more than him.  
  
"Zac, tell me the truth. Was that you in Victory Road who challenged me to a Pokemon battle?" Harmony asked him, curious at what he would say.  
  
"Victory Road? How could that have been me if I have just gotten back from the store and it took me half an hour to get there and half an hour to come back? It took even longer since I ran into wild Pokemon. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering. He sounded like you. It must've been my imagination." Harmony ended her conversation with Zac and said goodbye to Professor Elm.  
  
Matt said, "Harmony, I'll be right back." Harmony thought he was just going to the bathroom. Matt snuck into the next room and took out his PokeNav. He flipped it open and turned on the phone. He didn't want Harmony to hear this conversation.  
  
He dialed Harmony's number and Max answered, "Belle residence." Matt smiled, "Just the person I wanted to talk to. Max, I have a problem..."  
  
The next day, they woke up refreshed. Harmony picked her Pokemon, ready for the Elite Four. Matt was behind her, thinking of Max said.  
  
*FLASHBACK**  
  
"Max, I think you sister likes Zac more than me. You should have seen how she reacted when I called him her boyfriend. She went ballistic and you know denial is a coverup for when you don't want anyone to know the truth."  
  
Max nodded, "Yes. Well you can try to give her a 'good luck' kiss. See how she takes it..."  
  
**end of FLASHBACK**  
  
Matt walked up to Harmony and said, "Here's something to think about." He quickly her on the cheek, "A good luck kiss."  
  
"MATT!!!" Harmony broke the sound barrier and Matt was flung across the room, "You will never, ever, ever kiss me again! We aren't even together!"  
  
On the floor, Matt sweatdropped, "Guess she didn't take it well..."  
  
Harmony held her Pokeballs, "Let's go. I'm coming for you, Elite Four!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wasn't it lovely? *chuckles* So you decide who Harmony likes more: Matt or Zac. Matt sure tries hard, doesn't he? Later on in the story, you'll figure out who Harmony likes... in fact that's in chapter 10. See ya later! 


	7. Welcome to the Elite Four

Here's another chapter!   
  
Disclaimer:(I tend to forget but I think I put one up for all chapter) I don't own Pokemon!  
  
"The Legend of The Elite Four"  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Welcome to the Elite Four"  
  
As Harmony walked away from the Pokemon Center entrance, she saw lights close in on her, "M-my name is Harmony Belle and I'm here to challenge the Elite Four!"  
  
A man stepped into the light, "My name is Sidney. Welcome, Harmony, to the first of the Pokemon League You will not get past me. Prepare to lose! My first Pokemon will be Mightyena." In a burst of red light, the black wolflike Pokemon appeard on the battlefield.  
  
"I choose... Pelipper! Go!"  
  
"Pelipper!" the water Pokemon cried.  
  
Matt panted as he approached, "Oh, no. The battle already started. I believe in you, Harmony!"  
  
"Huh?" Harmony looked at him, *So he made it...* "Pelipper, Water Gun!"  
  
"Mightyena, dogde it and use Crunch!" Mightyena attacked the Pelipper but it failed because of the Protect attack.  
  
"Pelipper, Wint Attack!" Mightyena used its leg strength to leap from the windy attack. It then finished Pelipper off with a speedy but powerful Take Down.  
  
"Pelipper, return! Go, Blaziken! Let's heat this battle up. Blaze Kick!"  
  
"Blaze!" Mightyena dogded it and used a Crunch.  
  
"Bad idea." Harmony said, "Now Blaziken... Fire Blast!" Even Mightyena couldn't endure a an up close full force fire attack of that caliber.  
  
Sidney returned his Mightyena and sent out his Sharpedo. The blue Water Pokemon dived in the water beside the platform. "Sharpedo, Surf!"  
  
"Blaziken! Dogde it and use Sky Uppercut!" Blaziken jumped over the water blase and flung the shark Pokemon at the wall. Blaziken then used Quick Attack and Blaze Kick to finish it off.  
  
Sidney then sent out Shiftry. Harmony looked at Blaziken. It was breathing hard.  
  
*Blaziken's tired,* Matt thought, *But Harmony is doing good so far.* "You can do it, Harmony!"  
  
"Right, Blaziken, you did good. You deserve a good rest. Go, Swellow!" Swellow screeched as it was summoned to the battle. It used a speedy Quick Attack. Shiftry used Double Team to evade it.  
  
"Wing Attack, Swellow!" The attck hit one of the Shiftry.  
  
It was the wrong one. "Swellow, try again!" But it was too late. Shiftry quickly used Faint Attack. It was over. Swellow had lost.  
  
"Swellow, return! It's your turn, Masquerain! Go!" Harmony yelled, Getting aggravated at her two losses.  
  
Matt spotted the Pokeballs in Sidney's belt, "Harmony! After this Pokemon, he only has one more left! You can do it!"  
  
"Right. Thanks for telling me that." Harmony said while still looking at the battle going on.  
  
"Masquerain, Bubble!"  
  
"Pathetic," Sidney said, "If that's all you got, the Masquerain must be your last defense. Shiftry use your Faint Attack on that Pokemon!"  
  
Masquerain dogded the first few attacks but the 4th one hit. Masquerain fell. After she returned Masquerain, Harmony said, "It's true, Sidney. Masquerain was weak, but I was only testing you and making you confident. But all that ends...now."  
  
Harmony held a Pokeball. Matt chuckled, "Oh, yeah. Sidney's toast."  
  
"I choose you... Kyogre!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cliffhanger! I'll catch ya next time! LOL.  
  
I know this chappie is short but I wanted it to end like this! 


	8. Pheobe Introduced

Hey, this is chattingchick1 here. We(my mom and me) just got a new computer and I'm going to try and type the next chapter. If the font is too small or big, tell me and I'll not do that in the next chapter.(That is, assuming I haven't lost any reviewers) In fact, that's the reason why I haven't updated in the past 2-3 months. The computer I mean. The old one was so messed up I couldn't get anywhere on the Internet. More good news! A friend came over for a visit and he had a GBASP! I took a few minutes to go through the Pokemon League and refresh my memory a bit since it's been 4 or 5 months since I've played a GBA game. The graphics and attacks are a whole lot better compared to the Silver version(I had to downgrade to a GBC and only have 2 or 3 color games...)  
  
Also, I made a mistake in my last and this chapter. I forgot to include Sidney's Absol in the battle. After writing the chapters I played Sapphire and realized it.   
  
So, without further ado, let the story continue...

* * *

"The Legend of The Elite Four"  
  
Chapter 8: "Pheobe... Introduced"  
  
"So, you're the girl who captured the legendary water Pokemon, Kyogre. An interesting change of events." Sidney simply stated, his piercing eyes looking at Kyogre.   
  
"Kyogre! Ice Beam!" Kyogre shouted a battle cry as it shot the Ice Beam at Shiftry. Shiftry was caught off guard and was frozen. "Shiftry, return!" He then sent out his last Pokemon, Cacturne.  
  
"Another grass dark combo, huh? Kyogre can handle it. Go, use your Double Edge!"   
  
"Cacturne, use your Cotton Spore and dogde it!"  
  
The cactus Pokemon easily escaped from the attack because of the Cotton Spore's effect. Kyoge was slowed down so Cacturne acted like it sped up.  
  
"Kyogre!" Harmony shouted from the side. Come on, Kyogre! I know you can do it!  
  
And in a flash of blue lightning, Kyogre was tackling Cacturne, powering up for a close range Blizzard attack.  
  
"Ah!" Harmony yelled. The attack had sent a chilling blast of frosty wind over the room. Her yell turned into a happy laugh when she saw Cacturne down for the count. "You won, Kyogre! You did great!"  
  
Sidney made sure Cacturne was alright before walking over to Harmony, "Congratulations, Harmony. Defeating me in a Pokemon battle is impressive, but I'm sure defeating the whole Pokemon League will make your boyfriend like you even more."  
  
"Huh?" Harmony said. After realizing who he meant, her face went a dark red, "Matt is NOT my boyfriend!! Why does everyone think we go together?? I don't even like him!"  
  
Matt gasped, "You don't... like me?"  
  
"I meant... Oh, Matt. I didn't mean it like that. I only like you as a friend, not as a boyfriend."  
  
Matt frowned, Well, there goes my chance with her...  
  
"Hmf." Harmony's expression was angry. She returned Kyogre and headed to the door, "Come on, Matt, let's go." Matt smiled at Sidney as Harmony dragged him to the next room.  
  
The door closed behind them and the pokeballs in Harmony's and Matt's belts glowed. "It must be an automatic healing system." Matt said, "It heals any Pokemon or Pokeball that moves across it."  
  
"How convienent."  
  
"Aah! I went blind!" Harmony yelled. There was a laugh from the other end of the room, "You didn't go blind, dear girl." The unknown voice said, "You have entered the Room of Darkness as I like to call it."   
  
"The Room of Darkness?" Matt called out blindly.  
  
Harmony threw a Pokeball, "Go, Blaziken! Light up this room!"  
  
"Blaze!" Blaziken let off flames from his body and it lit up the center of the room. "Good, now I can see." Harmony smiled, "Now that I can see, where is the second of the Elite Four? I came to battle, not play hide-and-seek!"  
  
The voice laughed once again, "So, you're the one who beat Sidney. How amusing. Sidney beaten by a girl."  
  
"I'm a Pokemon trainer, not some weak girl off the streets!"  
  
"Yes, I understand." The mysterious voice stepped out into the light, "Well, you found the right place. My name is Pheobe, the best Ghost Pokemon trainer around. Let's have some fun, Dusclops!"  
  
Behind Harmony, Matt said, "She must be the second Elite trainer and since she uses ghost Pokemon, the room is dark."  
  
"Your boyfriend is quite intelligent." Pheobe stated. Matt chuckled and prepared for Harmony to yell again. But Harmony stayed silent. She ignored that comment and said, "My name is Harmony from Little Root Town. I want to you to know the trainer who defeats you. For my first Pokemon, I choose Swampert! Blaziken, go beside Matt. I'm used to the darkness by now." Blaziken quickly jumped to the side, obeying its trainer's orders.  
  
"Dusclops, use your Shadow Ball!"  
  
"Swampert! Defend with Mud Shot!" The Mud Shot negated the Shadow Ball.  
  
"You're tougher than I thought, Harmony. You struck me as the weak type. Most get scared after my first attack. Dusclops, use your Shadow Punch!"  
  
Swampert dogded it and the Shadow Punch disenigrated in the dense air. Harmony smiled, "Pheobe, it'll take more than a Shadow Punch to get rid of me!"

* * *

It may be a 2 weeks until I post the next chapter b/c I'm behind on writing and I like to be a few chapters ahead. I haven't been writing b/c I haven't had a GBA to play Sapphire with! RR!

* * *


	9. A Scream in the Night

Thanks for the [one] review! This chapter is a bad cliffhanger so be prepared!

* * *

"The Legend of The Elite Four"  
  
Chapter 9: "A Scream in the Night"  
  
Harmony and Pheobe stood at opposite sides, facing each other in battle. "I'm going to defeat you, Pheobe." Harmony said confidentally.  
  
"Are you sure?" Pheobe smiled, "Look at your Swampert."  
  
"Oh, no! Swampert!" Harmony cried. Swampert was being blasted by several Shadow Ball attacks. "Dusclops! Finish it off with a Shadow Punch!" Swampert was blown to the wall in defeat.  
  
"Return Swampert! Now it's your turn, Swellow! Wing Attack!"  
  
Swellow attacked Dusclops but the ghost Pokemon dogded it. It also dogded Swellow's Fly and Gust.  
  
"If Harmony can't hit Dusclops, then she'll lose the battle for sure!" Matt said to himself, worried.  
  
"Dusclops, Shadow Punch!" It was too late for Swellow to dogde. "Swellow! Try to blow it back with Gust!"  
  
Swellow screeched as it was hit. "Return, Swellow!" Harmony put the Pokeball into her belt. She gritted her teeth in frustration. Which Pokemon should I use? I haven't even hit Dusclops once the whole battle! What Pokemon do I have that's fast enough and can use a move that can connect with Dusclops?  
  
"Blaze..." Blaziken whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Harmony looked back at the Fire Pokemon, "Perfect! Blaziken, you're up next!" Blaziken's a fast and strong Pokemon.  
  
Pheobe smiled, "You finally realized the way, eh? Dusclops, you know what to do!"  
  
Blaziken dogded Dusclop's Shadow Punch and used a Sky Uppercut. The attack went through the ghostly body. Pheobe laughed, "Don't you know that fighting moves don't effect Ghost Pokemon?"  
  
"I knew that, I just forgot! Blaziken! Blaze Kick!"  
  
Blaziken was faster than Pheobe realized and hit Dusclops. The power was too much for it and Dusclops fainted.  
  
Pheobe returned Dusclops, "I have 4, you 4. We're even."  
  
"But I have the advantage. Blaziken, you can do it!"  
  
"You're next, Banette! Shadow Ball!"  
  
"Blaziken, Flamethrower!" The fire burned through the dark attack and hit Banette directly. Pheobe sent out another Banette, "Night Shade!"  
  
"Dogde it, Blaziken and use a Quick Attack!" The Quick Attack had no effect.  
  
"I guess Normal moves don't effect them either. Blaziken, use a Flamethrower!"   
  
"Blaze!" Banette dogded and used a Shadow Ball attack.  
  
"Kick it away with a Blaze Kick!"  
  
The Shadow Ball disenigrated in the battle arena.  
  
"Banette!" Pheobe yelled, getting frustrated.  
  
"Blaziken, use your Flamethrower!"  
  
"Blaze!" Blaziken dodged Banette's Night Shade and attacked from behind.  
  
""Return, Banette! Your turn, Sableye!"  
  
"Blaziken, you know what to do!"  
  
Sableye was defeated the same way as Banette.  
  
"Fine." Pheobe said, not worried, "You may have defeated my other Pokemon, but I still have Dusclops. Go!"  
  
What? Another Dusclops? Matt thought, Look at Blaziken. It's tired! "Harmony!"  
  
"I know, Matt. Return Blaziken. It's your turn, Pelipper! Hydro Pump!"  
  
"Shadow Punch!"  
  
The Shadow Punch easily broke through the Hydro Pump and hit Pelipper.  
  
"Finish it off with a Night Shade!"  
  
"Pelipper, return! Go, Masquerain!" Masquerain dogded Dusclops' attack and used a Gust.  
  
"Masquerain!" Harmony cried as a Shadow Punch defeated it.  
  
Pheobe laughed, "All your Pokemon are weak. You have no other choice but to use your Blaziken."  
  
She's right. OK, here goes Harmony summoned Blaziken to the field, "Fire Blast that ghost!"  
  
"Victory at last!" Harmony breathed a sigh of relief. But the victory hadn't been won just yet.  
  
Just as the flames touched Duslops' body, there was a dark, loud explosion.  
  
Matt heard Harmony's bloodcurling shriek and tried to find her but the explosion had caused the stadium to be shrouded in pure darkness.  
  
Harmony, Pheobe, and the Pokemon were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Review and I MAY post the next chapter... Kidding! In the next chapter, you'll find out who Harmony likes more out of her own mouth: Matt or Zac. No, Zac doesn't come to the Pokemon League. Find out in the next chapter.... Speaking of the next chapter, I feel nice enough to give you a lil preview of it...  
  
Chapter 10: The Nightmare Realm  
  
Harmony could see noone. All she saw was darkness. Pain. Suffering.  
  
Norman got up, his face stern, and slapped Harmony.  
  
She kissed him back.  
  
Is that enough? Hehe. It's small sentences from parts of the chapter. Now you'll want to know what happens, right? This chapter will be up the fastest since I have it already typed and ready to go! 


	10. The Nightmare Realm

Like you guessed it, Paladin Dragoon, Harmony is stuck in a sort of a nightmare. Some chapters are going to be fast paced(some E4 battles are 1 chapter long and some are 2) but I guess it depended on the mood I was in when I was writing that cerain chapter.

* * *

"The Legend of The Elite Four"  
  
Chapter 10: "The Nightmare Realm"  
  
Harmony could see no one. All she saw was darkness. Pain. Suffering. "Matt, can you hear me?... Pheobe?... Blaziken?... Anyone?" No one answered. She walked further until a lit doorway was in her view. She didn't hesitate. She quickly ran to it.  
  
The doorway led to her house. She stoood in her front yard, her medium sized white house facing her. When she walked in her door, she saw her mother sitting on the couch. "Oh, Harmony, dear. I'm sorry. We heard what happened."   
  
"Mom..?"  
  
"Honey, your father wanted to talk to you."  
  
Harmony nodded and went into the kitchen. Max said solenmly, "Father's not very happy with you." and walked out.  
  
She pressed forward to see her father's head hung low. "Dad..." Harmony said cautiously. Norman got up, his face stern, and slapped Harmony, "Harmony, why'd you come home? You're a disgrace to the Belle family failing on your Pokemon journey!"  
  
"W-W-What are you talking about Dad? I haven't done anything!"  
  
Norman didn't hear his daughter. As her father headed toward her, she tried to grab a Pokeball, but they weren't there! "W-What? What's going on here? Help!"  
  
She didn't know she was running until she was outside. As soon as she saw Zac, she ran to him and embraced him, "Oh, Zac! It was horrible! My father hit me and my Pokeballs weren't there and... and--" She was stopped short as Zac's lips touched hers. Then she did something she'd always wanted to do.  
  
She kissed him back.  
  
"Harmony! Harmony!" She heard Matt call to her.  
  
A light flashed and she saw Matt, Pheobe, and a Pokemon trainer with a Walrein using Icy Wind on her face.  
  
"Walrein, stop. She's back to us again," the unknown person called her Walrein back to its Pokeball.  
  
Harmony quickly looked and saw that her Pokeballs were in her belt. "W-What happened? And how? W-Where's my house?"   
  
Matt said, "You screamed and then blacked out. Glacia knew what to do so Pheobe told her."  
  
"Glacia...? I've never heard of her."  
  
The woman smiled, "I'm Glacia, part of the Elite Four. But enough of that for now. Let me explain what happened to you."  
  
It was the woman with the Walrein. "Pheobe's Dusclops was letting off a certain type of dark energy while it was trying to push Blaziken's Fire Blast back. Since your Blaziken was so powerful, Dusclops instinctively activated the energy to defend itself and that was what caused the explosion. The darkness represented your fears coming true and when Walrein used Icy Wind on your face, it was like the nightmare turned into a fantasy dream."  
  
Harmony gasped, "So I guess that's why my Dad was angry at me for failing in Pokemon, and..." she touched her lips gently, "and why... Zac and I kissed..."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
Pheobe laughed, "Yes. That's why Glacia is just behind me in the Pokemon League. Just in case that happens. We call it the Nightmare Realm. You're the only one who's survived it.  
  
"Who cares who's survived it?!"  
  
"Huh?" It was Matt.  
  
"She kissed Zac! That means she doesn't like me!" (A/N: He just won't accept the fact, will he?)  
  
"Who said I kissed him? He might've kissed me!" Well, it might not be the truth,but atleast it'll calm him down.  
  
"But, Harmony! Glacia said..." Matt's protest wasn't heard. Harmony was lost in her own thoughts. If it was just a dream- an illusion- then why did it feel so real?  
  
Suddenly, she snapped back to reality as the images of the Fire Blast and Night Shade colliding flashed back in her mind. She panicked, "Blaziken! What happened to Blaziken? It is alright?"  
  
Pheobe took out a crystal Pokeball, "This is what we like to call a Miracle Ball. Blaziken is in here. I captured it when the darkness came."  
  
"But... how?" Harmony wondered.  
  
"The Miracle Ball captures any Pokemon no matter who it belongs to. There's only one in the whole world. Blaziken could've been destroyed if it wasn't protected. Here." Blaziken popped out of the ball, "Blaze."  
  
Glacia smiled, "So are you ready to start our battle?"  
  
Harmony looked at Pheobe, "But we never got to finish ours."  
  
Pheobe nodded, "Dusclops was my last Pokemon anyway. If you hadn't have went into the Nightmare Realm, you most definitely would've won."  
  
Harmony smiled, "Thanks." She turned to Glacia, a Pokeball in hand, "Well, then. Let's get started."

* * *

It will be a few weeks until I get the next chapter out because this is the last chapter I have written. I'll update ASAP!


	11. An Icy Battle

I'm back.. again! Sorry for the long hiatus time. I'm back for now!Also, I'm going to start using _italics_ for thoughts. I think it'll be easier to read. Tell me if it's good or not.

* * *

**"The Legend of The Elite Four"  
Chapter 11: "An Icy Battle"  
**  
Glacia sent out a Glalie and Harmony examined it, "So, it's an Ice type. Let's try... Swampert, go!"  
  
Glacia smiled, "You don't need to get cocky just because you survived the Nightmare Realm. Your Swampert's going to be history. Glalie, use your Ice Beam!"  
  
Swampert's body was big, but fast. It dogded the attack and used a Mud Shot. While Glalie was blinded from the attack, Swampert used a Hydro Pump.  
  
"Hurry! Light Screen!" The barrier protected it from the sudden rush of water. "Swampert, use another Hydro Pump!"  
  
"Glalie, Hail!" The ice froze the water and hit Swampert. "Oh, no! Return! You're up next, Swellow!"  
  
"Huh?" Glacia was confused, "Don't you know that Flying is weak against Ice?"  
  
"I know. But Swellow's fast. It can dogde your attacks."  
  
"Right... Whatever you say. Use your Ice Beam!"  
  
"Swellow, dogde and Fly!" Swellow flew out of the way, but its right wing got hit. As it honed in on Glalie, Glalie attacked the left wing with another Ice Beam. Swellow was finished off with a Crunch.  
  
"Good try, Swellow." Harmony said as it returned to its Pokeball, "I've lost two, you've lost none. What great odds..." _Okay, I've got Masquerain,_ _Blaziken, Kyogre, and Pelipper left. Think,_ _Harmony!_  
  
"You have four Pokemon left. I know one of them is a Blaziken. Come on, I'm ready" Glacia was taunting Harmony.  
  
"Fine. Go, Pelipper! Hydro Pump!" Glalie dogded and used an Ice Beam. "Pelipper!" Harmony yelled. Pelipper flew from the attack and used a Wing Attack. "Finish it with a Hydro Pump!" Glalie was over powered and fainted. "Good job, Glalie. Return! I choose you, Sealeo!"  
  
"Pelipper, use your Wing Attack!" Sealeo dogded and aimed an Ice Ball attack at the bird Pokemon. Sealeo kept at it while Pelipper dogded.  
  
"Pelipper, you have to atttack!" Harmony said. Pelipper powered up a Hydro Pump but didn't see the Ice Ball. "You did good, Pelipper. Return! I might need you later. This next Pokemon will blow your socks off. Use your Double Edge, Kyogre!"  
  
Sealeo and its trainer were surprised that she had captured Kyogre. The Double Edge took Sealeo out. Glacia returned Sealeo, "I should've known you caught Kyogre. You're the one who beat 2 of the Elite Four and survived the Nightmare Realm back to back. Let's try this... Go, Sealeo!"  
  
Harmony smiled, "Another one, huh? Kyogre can take care of it just like the other one. Use your Ice Beam!"  
  
"Sealeo, Dive!" Sealeo dodged the attack by Diving underwater beside the arena.  
  
"Kyogre, follow it and use a Hydro Pump!" Sealeo dogded and attacked with a Blizzard. Kyogre matched it wiht another Hydro Pump.  
  
"Sealeo, you can do it!"  
  
"Come on, Kyogre!"  
  
Kyogre's Hydro Pump broke through the Ice attack. Sealeo was beaten with a Double Edge. "Your Kyogre is more powerful than I thought, Harmony. But it's going to take more than power to defeat me. Try and beat this! Go, Glalie!"  
  
Harmony frowned, _So it's another one. Well, I know she has a Walrein,_ _which is the evolved form of Sealeo._ "Can you handle it, Kyogre?"  
  
In response, Kyogre attacked with a Double Edge. Glalie dogded but Kyogre was a fast attacker. Glalie was hit by a Hydro Pump. "Glalie, use a Shadow Ball!"  
  
Kyogre was hit directly. "Kyogre!" Harmony yelled.  
  
Kyogre never responded.  
  
"Return! You're up, Masquerain! Use your Gust!"  
  
Glalie countered with Hail. The ice blended with the wind and the power forced the icy Gust back to Masquerain.  
  
"No, Masquerain!" But it was too late. "Masquerain. Return!" As Harmony held her next Pokeball, she closed her eyes and concentrated. _Pelipper can't_ _do this. It's up to you..._ "Blaziken, go! Use a Blaze Kick!"  
  
Glalie quickly charged and Blaziken dogded. The Fire Pokemon speedily used a Blaze Kick to melt Glalie's will to battle. "Your Blaziken's stronger than I thought, Harmony. But I'll take care of that. I choose you, Sealeo!"  
  
"Another Sealeo..." Matt said to himself, "She's going to use a Walrein next. You can do it, Harmony!"  
  
_I don't need your encouragement, Matt._ Harmony thought and she caught her mind wandering to Zac.  
  
"Sealeo, let's start this battle with a Blizzard!"  
  
Harmony snapped back to reality at that sound, "Blaziken!" She shouted. "Blaze." Flames were emitted from its body, melting the chunks of ice and protecting itself. "Fire Blast!"  
  
The attack was so fast and powerful, Sealeo fainted at contact. Glacia brought out her last Pokeball, "You're my last hope, Walrein. Go! Don't underestimate Walrein, Harmony. It may be big, but its still strong and fast. Walrein, use your Body Slam!"  
  
"Blaziken dogde and try a Flamethrower!"  
  
"Ken!" Blaziken was hit by a Blizzard attack. "Blaziken! Are you alright?" Harmony yelled. "Blaze." Blaziken nodded and tried a Blaze Kick, but Walrein dogded. Blaziken quickly shot a Fire Blast as the Ice/Water Pokemon dogded the Blaze Kick. Walrein yelped as it was hit in the side. "Walrein, you can do it! I know you can!" Glacia shouted.  
  
"Hurry Blaziken! Use a Sky Uppercut!" Walrein struggled to get up and quickly used a Sheer Cold attack to defend itself.  
  
Blaziken was frozen.  
  
"Oh, no! Blaziken" Harmony cried.  
  
_Blaziken was her best Pokemon! Now she only has Pelipper left._ Matt thought.  
  
Harmony growled in frustration as she returned Blaziken.  
  
"My, my. The great Blaziken was defeated. Good job, Walrein. Now you have only one Pokemon left. I wonder what it could be." Glacia's tone was icy, yet curious and taunting.  
  
Her teeth still gritted, Harmony sent out her last Pokemon. "I'm counting on you, Pelipper!"  
  
"Pel." The Water bird responded as it flew to its opponet.  
  
"A Pelipper, huh? How sad. Let's go, Walrein! Body Slam!"  
  
"Pelipper! Use a Hydro Pump! Just like we trained!" Pelipper shot a Hydro Pump at Walrein's backside. The force caused Walrein to be slammed to the arena floor. Walrein tried to get up but it was no use. It had fainted.  
  
"What happened?" Glacia asked Harmony as Walrein disappeared back into its Pokeball.  
  
"Simple. You told Walrein to use a Body Slam. When Pokemon use that move, all their weight is focused on their landing target, not behind them. Pelipper used a Hydro Pump to push Walrein down even faster. I guess it was too much for Walrein to handle." She turned to Pelipper, "Good job. You deserve a rest. Return."  
  
Glacia walked over to the victor, "I never even saw that coming. That was an excellent strategy. You deserved to be the winner. Congratulations, Harmony."  
  
Matt ran up to her, "Yeah, that was an awsome finish."  
  
Harmony smiled, "Thanks, guys."  
  
Glacia pointed to the door, "There's your next opponet. Drake is next, then you have to beat the Champion-if you can manage to get past Drake that is. If you do, you'll be the first. Good luck."  
  
Harmony nodded in approval as she and Matt walked to the next room.

* * *

The next chapter will be out as soon as I can write it! 


	12. A Family Friend

I really wish more people would review but one constant one is good enough for me to continue posting chapters up! Two more battles left and this fic will be over and the next one in the Legend series is going to be up.

* * *

**"The Legend of the Elite Four"  
Chapter 12: "A Family Friend"  
**  
The two walked through the doorway and their Pokemon were healed from the automatic healing system installed in the door. "Only two more wins and I'll have beaten the Pokemon League." Harmony said confidentally. _Then I'll_ _show Zac how good of a trainer I am!  
_  
Matt frowned. _I hate it when she does that... She's probably thinking about Zac.  
_  
"Drake! I've come here to battle you!" Harmony yelled. There was a chuckle from the opposite corner of the room, "If I had a Trapinch for everyone who said that..." It was jolly old man, it seemed to Harmony.  
  
The man walked closer to Harmony, "So, you're Harmony, eh? Say, you look familiar. What's your full name?"  
  
"Harmony Rose Belle. Why do you want to know?"  
  
Drake smiled, "Ah, so you're Norman's kid. You have his eyes."  
  
Harmony gasped, "You know my father?"  
  
He nodded, "We were the best of friends. We went everywhere together. When he became the Petalburg City gym leader, we still were inseperable. Then your mother, Caroline, came to challenge the gym leader. She lost but that didn't matter to them. They had fallen in love that day."  
  
"Whoa..." Matt breathed, "You knew Harmony's parents."  
  
Drake turned to the boy, "Who are you? You're Harmony's friend perhaps? Or something more...?"  
  
Matt quickly blushed, "Wha? No, of course not! ...Right, Harmony?"  
  
Harmony gasped but didn't say anything. She knew Matt liked her but she didn't know how to respond. Especially after recent events.  
  
"So you do like him?" Drake's voice said.  
  
"N-No... I mean, I don't know. I don't know what to think now."  
  
Matt knew she was talking about the Nightmare Realm. He smiled lightly, "It's OK, Harmony. I know you're confused about him."  
  
"Huh? Matt?" That's the first time he'd ever talked like that. Matt just walked out of the way, "Just do your best."  
  
"Right." Harmony turned to Drake, "Well, are we going to battle or not? Either way, I'm getting past you and challenging the Champion." Drake took out a Pokeball, "Well, well. Aren't we confident? You know, your father battled me and lost. Actually, no one has ever beaten me."  
  
"There's a first for everything. Come on out, Blaziken!"  
  
"To win, a trainer must believe in their Pokemon. Do you? I choose you, Flygon!"  
  
"Blaziken, use your Flamethrower!"  
  
"Flygon!" Drake shouted. Flygon defended it with his own Flamethrower.  
  
"What?" Harmony was surprised. _Flygon knows Flamethower?_ Blaziken jumped from the attack and tried a Sky Uppercut. Flygon was defeated.  
  
Drake returned Flygon, "You know, Harmony, your Blaziken's pretty good for a Fire Pokemon against Dragon types. Your next, Shelgon!"  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment. Return, Blaziken! Go, Kyogre! Ice Beam!"  
  
"Shelgon, Protect!" A shield formed in front of it and the Ice Beam did nothing.  
  
_Kyogre's a good choice but she'll have a hard time getting through Protect._ Matt thought.  
  
Shelgon attacked with Dragon Claw but Kyogre dogded and used a Double Edge. Kyogre attacked with a second Ice Beam while Shelgon stood back up.  
  
"Shelgon! Hurry and use Protect!" But some of the Ice Beam was already behind the shield. Shelgon was weakened but not out. It quickly got up and used a Crunch attack.  
  
"Bad move." Harmony said, "Kyogre, shoot an Ice Beam into its mouth when it gets close enough!"  
  
And so Kyogre did. Shelgon couldn't stand up against an Ice Beam at the mouth.  
  
"Return, Shelgon! Go, Flygon! Use your Sandstorm!"  
  
"Come back Kyogre! I choose you! Swellow!"  
  
While Swellow was blinded from the Sandstorm, Flygon used Dig to hide in the ground.  
  
"Swellow, it could attack at any moment at any time, so watch out." Harmony watched the ground for any sign that Flygon was coming back up.  
  
"Flygon, attack Swellow with Dragonbreath!"  
  
"What?" Harmony mouthed as Flygon shot from the dirt and attacked the Bird Pokemon from above. That Flygon was even faster than Swellow!  
  
"I'm sorry, Swellow. You can rest now. I choose you, Swampert! Use your Mud Shot!"  
  
While Flygon was blinded, Swampert used a Hydro Pump. Flygon fell in defeat. Drake smiled as he called his Pokemon back into its Pokeball. Harmony watched him curiously. _Why is he smiling? He only has two Pokemon while I have five. Unless... unless he has something up his sleeve. But what? I'll have to keep my eyes peeled. He can't be smiling without a good reason. _

* * *

Ah, a cliffhanger. Don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter as you're reading this. How'd you like Drake knowing Harmony's parents? I will arrange a meeting between them if you're wondering. Don't worry! Just review!


	13. First Defeat

The last chapter was meant as a.. a sort of "introduction and meeting Drake" chapter. This chapter will be the main(and better) part of the battle with Drake. I wanted this one to begin with his stronger Pokemon. Hope you like it!

* * *

**"The Legend of The Elite Four"  
Chapter 13: "First Defeat"**

****

****

Drake got out another Pokeball, "I'm not surprised you defeated my first three Pokemon. They aren't even half as strong as my last two are."  
  
_I should've figured that._ Harmony thought.  
  
"Try and beat my Altaria. Go!"  
  
_An Altaria!_ Matt gasped.  
  
Harmony looked at Swampert, "Can you handle Altaria?"  
  
"Swamp."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Altaria, go! Use your Dragonbreath!"  
  
"Swampert, dogde it and use a Hydro Pump!" Altaria dogded the water blast and used a Dragon Dance.  
  
"Swampert, attack while it's distracted! Mud Shot!"  
  
Direct hit.  
  
"Now use Hydro Pump!"  
  
Altaria dogded it and charged with a Take Down attack. Swampert had been defeated with one attack. Harmony didn't know how Altaria was that strong. Seeing her confused look, Drake explained, "Dragon Dance raises the user's attack, defense and speed." (A/N: Since I forgot what Dragon Dance does in the game, I will just say that it raises attack, defense and speed to add that aspect to this chapter.)  
  
"It may raise attack but that's useless if your opponet can dogde. Now let's see how it does against an expert of speed. Return, Swampert! I choose you, Blaziken! Sky Uppercut!"  
  
Altaria dogded and used a Take Down.  
  
"Blaziken! Fire Blast! Finish it off!"  
  
"Oh, no! Altaria! Hurry, steer out of the way!" But the Fire Pokemon's attack was too fast. Altaria was down but not out. "Altaria, use Refresh!"  
  
_Refresh?_ Harmony yelled, "Blaziken, hurry and attack! Another Fire Blast!"  
  
Altaria was too slow to dogde the second one. Altaria had been defeated.  
  
"How could this happen?" Drake seemed surprised. He looked at Blaziken, "Your Blaziken is extraordinary. It actually beat Altaria."  
  
"Yeah, so what?"  
  
"No one's ever defeated it. You're the first."  
  
"I guess I'm better than all the other trainers. Go on and bring your last Pokemon out. I'll defeat that one, too."  
  
"I wouldn't be so confident, Harmony. My last Pokemon is my strongest. Come on out, Salamence!"  
  
"A Salamence!" Matt yelled, "Watch out, Harmony!"  
  
"A Salamence, huh? Blaziken, can you handle this last Pokemon?"  
  
"Blaze." Blaziken said and attacked with a Blaze Kick. The Salamence swiftly dogded and shot a Flamethrower at the attacking Pokemon. Blaziken gasped for air as it was slammed onto the arena.  
  
"Blaziken!" Harmony shouted.  
  
"Your Blaziken's been defeated." Drake said.  
  
Harmony angrily returned Blaziken, "Fine. Kyogre, go!"  
  
"Salamence! Use Dragon Claw!"  
  
"Kyogre, dogde and try an Ice Beam!"  
  
Kyogre slid from Salamence's razor sharp claw and aimed an Ice Beam at its side. Salamence flew from it and charged with a Fly attack. "Kyogre, Ice Beam!"  
  
"Stop it with your Flamethrower!" The fire easily melted the ice attack from Kyogre.  
  
"Hurry and defend with a Hydro Pump!" Harmony yelled. But it was too late. The Flamethrower was too fast and scorched Kyogre.  
  
"Salamence! Finish Kyogre off with a Crunch attack!"  
  
"Kyogre!" Harmony shouted. Kyogre attacked back with a Take Down. Salamence was pushed back but it honed in on its opponet with a Dragon Claw. Kyogre didn't have the time -or energy- to dogde it this time. _Now my_ _strongest Pokemon are gone!_ Harmony grew frustrated, "Return, Kyogre! You can do it, Pelipper!" _I hope so. I hope Salamence is weakened from the other battles.  
_  
"Salamence, use a Flamethrower!"  
  
"Dogde it, Pelipper, and use a Hydro Pump!" The water blasted the flying Dragon. "Hurry, Pelipper! Wing Attack!"  
  
"Pel!" It screeched as it hit its intended target. Salamence was slowing down. "Salamence, try a Dragon Claw!"  
  
"Pelipper, repeating Wing Attack!" Pelipper dogded the physical attack and attacked with its own Salamence was hit by several Wing Attacks. "Salamence, return!" Drake recalled his Pokemon.  
  
"Why'd you do that, Drake?" Harmony asked.  
  
"I would've lost and I didn't want Salamence hurt that bad."  
  
"But the battle wasn't over!" Harmony protested.  
  
Drake nodded, "Yes, the battle was over. Congratulations, Harmony. You truly are your father's child."  
  
"Thank you. That means alot."  
  
"It should. You're the first to ever defeat me in a battle."  
  
"So I've heard."  
  
"Harmony, you were so awsome out there!" Matt said happily.  
  
Drake nodded, "Yes, you were. Oh, one more thing Harmony. Can you tell your father I said 'Hello'?"  
  
"No problem." Harmony turned to the door that led out and took a deep breath, "Well, this it. THe last of the Pokemon League."  
  
"You're ready." Drake said and laid his hand on her shoulder, "You're a great Pokemon trainer."  
  
And with that said, the two Pokemon trainers advanced into the next room.

* * *

There! Another chapter done and gone! The champion is left! Go, Harmony! Some things that will come up in future chapters:  
  
1.) Anon will make an appearance.  
  
2.) Drake will meet up with Harmony's parents.  
  
3.)...But first, can Harmony beat the Elite Four Champion? 


	14. His Name is Steven

Harmony's finally at Steven! Not many more chapters and this fic will be done! Oh, and before you flame me about Steven, this is how I depicted him and the room to be from the game(which, mind you, I have not played in probably 6 months).  
  
Warning: If you do not want to know Steven's Pokemon on Sapphire/Ruby, do not continue reading.

* * *

**"The Legend of The Elite Four"  
Chapter 14: "His name is Steven"**  
  
As they stepped into the next room, they could feel the cleanliness of the air. Nobody had been in this room before them so the air here was different than all the others. There was a fancy unscratched arena on the other side of the room. Between, there was a long red carpet that formed a walkway up the stairs.  
  
As they made their way up the stairs, it was becoming more of a reality: They were here, in the Pokemon League Champion's room.  
  
Before they got to the top, a serious looking man stopped them, "Stop! What is your business here?"  
  
The tone of his stern voice frightened Harmony the most. After all, she had to battle him. "I'm here to battle you." She said shakily.  
  
The man seemed shocked, "Are you sure you're in the right room? No one has ever challenged me to a battle after I joined the Pokemon League."  
  
"That's the what everyone says. Drake says no one had defeated him in a battle until I came along."  
  
"You beat the Dragon trainer? You must be an extraordinary trainer. What is your name?"  
  
"Harmony. Harmony Belle."  
  
"And yours?" He said, turning to Matt.  
  
"Matt Philips."  
  
"So you know our names. What do people call you?" Harmony eyed the unnamed man.  
  
"My name is Steven, Champion of the Pokemon League. I've heard reports about you, Harmony. How you captured the legendary Kyogre, how you survived the Nightmare Realm. They're both a feat all in itself. When Pheobe told me you had survivded, I knew you would make it here. You must have something special for the Nightmare Realm not to have taken you."  
  
"Yeah, I might." Harmony said gruffly. _Who **is** this man?  
_  
"Tell me, I'm just curious. What was the fantasy at the end?"  
  
Harmony and Matt both cringed at that question.  
  
"I'd prefer not to tell." _Especially in front of Matt._ Harmony answered.  
  
"It's none of your business, anyway." Matt's voice said.  
  
_There he goes again. Why is he... defending me?_ Harmony thought curiously. _I guess he saw things differently after the Nightmare Realm incident.  
_  
Steven looked at Matt, "Matt, was it?" Matt nodded.  
  
"Your battle's with me, Steven." Harmony said firmly, "Not him."  
  
"Ah, yes. The battle." Steven walked back toward Harmony, "You seem to be a great Pokemon trainer, Harmony. You'd have to be to be able to overcome Sidney, Pheobe, Glacia and Drake. I've battled them myself. They might have been tough, but believe me, I'm stronger than them."  
  
Harmony walked over to the arena she had seen earlier and took out her first Pokeball. Steven smiled, "This isn't the arena we're battling on." He snapped his fingers and a new one appeared where the old one was, "This is."  
  
Harmony was in awe as she looked at the new battlefield. Instead of the untouched surface, it was a surface with several vertically pointed rocks on one half, and a grassy field on the other. There was a small pond in the middle of the two sections to add variety.  
  
"He just snapped his fingers and a whole new battlefield appeared!" Matt said to himself.  
  
"You have four different types of arenas now!" Harmony couldn't contain herself. (There's a Water, Grass, Rock, and Ground arena.)  
  
"Yes." Steven said, "It gives each Pokemon an advantage depending on their type."  
  
"Makes sense." Harmony commented and looked at the Pokeball in her hand, "Well, are we going to battle or not?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Claydol, you're up first!"  
  
"I choose, you Masquerain! Bubble!"  
  
Claydol dogded it and attacked with Ancient Power. "Masquerain, defend with Gust!" But the Gust was too weak. Masquerain fell in defeat.  
  
"If that's all you've got, Harmony, I'll finish you off easily."  
  
"Oh, it isn't all. Masquerain, return! Go, Pelipper! You know what to do!"  
  
"Claydol, use Ancient Power!"  
  
"Pelipper, this is it! Use a Water Gun to break the rocks in two."  
  
"Pel." The rocks were split in half by the force but Pelipper stayed.  
  
"Why isn't it dogded the rocks?" Steven wondered.  
  
Matt was thinking the same thing.  
  
Harmony smiled, "Now, Pelipper, use a Gust to blow them back at Claydol!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Claydol was slammed on the ground by its own attack. Pelipper used a Hydro Pump to finish it off. Steven had a curious look on his face as he recalled Claydol.  
  
Harmony just smiled, "Told you that wasn't all."

* * *

And that's the tip of the iceburg! The battles will get more challenging and the chapters will hopefully be getting more battle detailed! 


	15. The Flight and the Furious

I was thrilled when I saw the review from a person that wasn't Paladin Dragoon! Well, here's the continuation of Harmony's battle with Steven! Tell me in your review if it is or isn't detailed enough!  
  
Also, I got the chapter title from "The Fast and Furious." Before someone flames me, I don't own that either! (Pokemon being the other)

* * *

**"The Legend of The Elite Four"  
Chapter 15: "The Flight and the Furious"**  
  
"How did you know that would happen? Even I didn't see that coming." Steven said.  
  
"It's not complicated if you think about it. Since Masquerain's Gust wasn't strong enough to blow the attack away, I figured Pelipper's wouldn't either so I told it to use Water Gun to break the rocks in smaller pieces. I then figured that since they were smaller, they would move easier."  
  
"Ah, impressive. But I have stronger Pokemon. Go, Cradily!"  
  
Harmony recalled Pelipper. He's probably tired after Claydol's battle. She sent out Swellow.  
  
"Cradily, use a Confuse Ray!"  
  
"Swellow, don't fall for it!"  
  
Swellow used its wings to push itself from the light. Cradily surprised them all by appearing above the bird and dropping a Sludge Bomb. Swellow fell to the ground from the weight.  
  
"Cradily, hurry and use Ancient Power!"  
  
"No! Swellow, you have to get up!"  
  
Using the wind from its speed, the slime was quickly peeled from the feathers. Cradily chased after Swellow, but Swellow saw this and darted in another direction: up. The Grass Pokemon haulted to a stop in order for it to avoid the rock in front of it. It didn't see the Gust Swellow directed at it. Cradily was blown to the grassy area.  
  
Harmony smiled, "Good job, Swellow! Keep it up!"  
  
Swellow prepared a Wing Attack and flew straight for Cradily.  
  
Harmony saw Steven smirk, "Now, Cradily!"  
  
A light emerged from Cradily's eyes. Swellow tried to fly upwards but it was too late. It's eyes were dazed.  
  
"What was that?" Harmony asked aloud.  
  
"It was a Confuse Ray. Swellow may be fast but it wasn't fast enough to dogde the Confuse Ray." Steven explained. "Cradily, finish it off with Ancient Power!" (A/N: I don't know what Confuse Ray looks like since I have not seen it used in the show. I'll just go on what it looks like in the game.)  
  
"Swellow!!" Harmony screeched.  
  
Somehow, Swellow was able to fly from the attack and appear behind Cradily. It formed a Whirlwind and pushed it to Cradily. Cradily fell into a nearby rock.  
  
"Now, Swellow, use a Wing Attack and finish it!"  
  
Swellow screeched as Cradily was driven into the rock. It cracked and shattered from the pressure.  
  
"Cradily, are you alright?" Steven called to his Pokemon. Cradily fainted. "Return, Cradily! Go, Skarmory!"  
  
"A Skarmory! Can you take care of this one, Swellow?" Swellow screeched happily. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
_This is bad._ Matt thought. _She may have defeated his first two Pokemon, but I have a feeling it's going to get worse.  
_  
Skarmory swooped down to Swellow but Swellow flew out of the way. Skarmory was slower than Swellow because it had steel armor and Swellow used that to its advantage.  
  
"Swellow, Gust!"  
  
It had no effect.  
  
Steven smiled, "Skarmory, Aerial Ace!"  
  
This made Skarmory fast--maybe even faster than Swellow. Swellow hit the rocky ground hard. Skarmory then sped to the fallen bird with a Steel Wing attack. Swellow rolled over in defeat.  
  
"Return, Swellow! Good try, though. You're next, Kyogre!"  
  
"I was wondering when you would send Kyogre out. Skarmory, use your Toxic!"  
  
"Kyogre, watch it and use an Ice Beam!"  
  
Kyogre was hit by the poison, but kept going. Skarmory flew from the ice attack and dived for Kyogre with a second Steel Wing. Kyogre charged back at the Steel bird with a Double Edge.  
  
They hit and both fell back. Skarmory recovered quickly and honed in on Kyogre. Kyogre was hit into the water by Skarmory's Aerial Ace.  
  
"No!" Steven cried. They all knew Kyogre did best in the water.  
  
Harmony smiled and said, "Thanks, Steven. Now, Kyogre, attack with full force when the time is right."  
  
Skarmory dived in the water, desperate to win. Kyogre had the advantage underwater. Skarmory watched for Kyogre and sped to it when it thought Kyogre was seen, but Kyogre always swam out of the way. When Skarmory wasn't looking, Kyogre shot a Hydro Pump at its back. Seeing it was losing, it flew from the pond, but Kyogre quickly froze it with an Ice Beam. Skarmory hit a rock and it broke in half.

* * *

Now, review with your comments! Or I'll get my Rayquaza on you! ;P Just kidding. 


	16. Double Loss

I appreciate your reviews(yes, with an s) but there is one that I feel have to address.  
  
"Have armaldo next and kyogre releived of toixc after going under water and win again due to type advantage against armaldo and aggron and have learn thunder against aggron. Then have blaziken use continuos hope i spelled right double kicks on metagross while dodging his attacks and finish off with fire blast"  
  
Thank you for your suggestion, but you don't have to do that. "I am no one's writer but my own." A friend said that once. I appreciate your review, but I have my fic planned out in my head. I may lose you as a reviewer but that isn't telling if you like the chapter or not. That just makes me think that you want to write this fic instead of me. Here's a suggestion: If you want to use your own ideas, you should write your own fic. I don't mean to offend you in any way. Thank you.  
  
Sorry about that. Now, on with the chapter.  
  
Note: On this past weekend's ep of Pokemon, they showed what a Mud Shot attack looked like! It's balls of mud shot from the mouth... Well, at least it was when Marshtomp used it, but I'm sure it's the same for Swampert, too. After all, it's the evolved form.

* * *

**"The Legend of The Elite Four"  
Chapter 16: "Double Loss"**  
  
"That was a bad move, Skarmory." Steven shook his head as Skarmory disappeared in its Pokeball. He took out another Pokeball, "Go, Armaldo!"  
  
"An Armaldo." Harmony said to herself, "Return, Kyogre! I choose you, Pelipper!"  
  
"Armaldo's going to have to be careful. Your Pelipper's not as weak as it looks."  
  
Armaldo reached for Pelipper with a Slash attack. Pelipper didn't expect Armaldo to be that fast and knocked onto the grass. Armaldo then quickly used Ancient Power. The rocks came from the ground, making the grassline uneven.  
  
Even though Pelipper couldn't dogde them, it did try to fly from the Water Pulse. The attack missed Pelipper by an inch, but it didn't see another Slash attack from above. Pelipper hit the arena hard.  
  
"No!" Harmony yelled.  
  
_I don't think Harmony expected Armaldo to be that fast or powerful, but she has to try harder. Steven's Pokemon will only get stronger._ Matt watched from the sidelines. He didn't dare talk. Harmony might yell at him. He shuddered at that thought.  
  
Harmony returned Pelipper, "I'll be honest with you, Steven. I didn't expect Armaldo to be that strong. But now that I know, I won't be surprised anymore. You're next, Kyogre! Hydro Pump!"  
  
Armaldo dogded with an Aerial Ace and slashed Kyogre from behind. Kyogre's body drove through the grass and smashed into a rock.  
  
"Kyogre!" Harmony yelled, worried about her Pokemon.  
  
"Kyogre's alright. But not for long." Steven said.  
  
Harmony looked at what he was talking about and gasped, "No!"  
  
Armaldo had the water Pokemon lifted over his shoulders. He was about to throw it to the ground - hard.  
  
"Now, Armaldo, release Kyogre!"  
  
Kyogre was sent to the arena floor but it shot an Ice Beam to stop the fall. When Kyogre broke off and charged toward Armaldo, it left a thick long icicle stuck to the rocky surface. Armaldo used a Water Pulse to defend itself but Kyogre wasn't affected.  
  
Kyogre continued the Double Edge attack through the water rings. It hit its target and Armaldo was forced back.  
  
"Armaldo, now's your chance! Use your Slash attack!"  
  
Armaldo's claws ripped through Kyogre's side like wet paper.  
  
"Oh, no, Kyogre!" Harmony shouted and ran up to her Pokemon, "You did fine, Kyogre. Return." She looked toward her opponet's Pokemon and got out another Pokeball, "Go, Swampert!"  
  
Armaldo dogded Swampert's Hydro Pump and used Ancient Power. The water Pokemon countered with an Earthquake. The only damage that was done was to the arena.  
  
"Mud Shot!"  
  
Before Armaldo could react, it was blinded by the mud attack. Swampert then finished its opponet off with a Hydro Pump. Armaldo was slammed on the ground, defeated.  
  
"You got lucky, Harmony. But each of my Pokemon are stronger than the last. Return, Armaldo! Aggron, go!"  
  
Harmony looked at Swampert, "Swampert, you'll have to handle Aggron, too." _Although I hate to do it to you._  
  
Aggron was charging up a Thunder attack and released it before Swampert had time to react.  
  
Fortunately, Swampert wasn't affected.  
  
"Swampert may be a water Pokemon, but you forgot it was also a Ground type. You're the champion. I would think you wouldn't forget that. It's basic."  
  
"Aggron has more than just electric moves."  
  
Harmony looked at Aggron to see what he was talking about.  
  
Aggron rapidly shot a Solarbeam at Swampert. Swampert used a Mud Shot to lessen the attack and quickly jump from its path.  
  
"Swampert, use an Earthquake!"  
  
Aggron hoisted itself from the ground and hit Swampert with a Dragon Claw. It then shot a Solarbeam before Swampert had time to dogde.  
  
"Swa!" Swampert yelled as it was hit by the grass attack and fainted.  
  
"No!" Harmony shouted. _Now that Swampert's been defeated, I only have Blaziken left. Steven has two Pokemon left. Blaziken may be tough, but is it_ _that tough?_ "Only one to find out. Return, Swampert! Go, Blaziken!" _It's all up to you now.  
_

* * *

So, how'd you like that chapter? Only one more chapter left of Steven's battle! Come here next time for if you want to read the conclusion of Harmony's journey through the Elite Four!  
  
And just in case you are wondering, Kyogre was relieved of Toxic when Harmony recalled him the first time. 


	17. Never Underestimate the Power of Fire

Here's another update! Enjoy!

* * *

**"The Legend of the Elite Four"  
Chapter 17: "Never Underestimate the Power of Fire"**  
  
_I believe in you, Blaziken._ Harmony thought as Blaziken leaped toward Aggron with a Blaze Kick.  
  
_Blaziken's her last chance._ Matt thought. _If Blaziken loses, then it's all over for Harmony. She has to win. I hate it when she's depressed.  
_  
The Blaze Kick connected with Aggron's midsection and Aggron was knocked to the edge of the grass. Blaziken quickly followed up with a Sky Uppercut. When Aggron hit the arena, it didn't hesitate to faint.  
  
"Your Blaziken must be strong to have defeated Aggron like that. But all that changes... now. Grind Blaziken to pieces, Metagross!" Steven called his last Pokemon, Metagross, to the field.  
  
"Blaziken, use a Blaze Kick!"  
  
"Metagross, Psychic!"  
  
Metagross' Psychic stopped Blaziken's Blaze Kick. "Blaze!" Blaziken gasped as it was slammed into the ground, creating a small crater. Blaziken used its powerful legs to flip from the Earthquake.  
  
"Metagross, Hyper Beam!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Metagross had learned to charge the attack faster than normal. Blaziken was still falling when Metagross released the energy. The fire Pokemon was blasted into the same crater as before, making it deeper.  
  
Metagross leaped at Blaziken inside the crater. Blaziken rolled out of the way of the Meteor Mash and used a Fire Blast. Metagross' descent was intercepted.  
  
"Good job, Blaziken!" Harmony shouted in praise.  
  
Blaziken jumped from Metagross' Earthquake attack.  
  
"Meteor Mash!"  
  
Metagross lunged at Blaziken, but Blaziken dogded and knocked it to the ground. When Blaziken landed, it was breathing hard. Metagross was just getting warmed up.  
  
_Blaziken's already tired and Metagross hasn't missed a beat!_ Matt knew that Harmony's chances of winning were rapidly decreasing. Everyone in the room knew that, also.  
  
_I can't lose! I just can't lose!_ Harmony yelled to herself. _If I lose... he might..._ She touched her cheek where her father hit her in the Nightmare Realm. "Huh? Oh, no! Blaziken!"  
  
Blaziken was being hit my a barrage of Meteor Mash attacks. (A/N: For the sake of this story, let's say that Meteor Mash isn't a one hit knockout attack. It's just a normal "punching" attack.)  
  
"Blaziken, you have to attack!" Harmony's eyes were welling up.  
  
_This last battle must mean alot to her._ Matt realized.  
  
"Blaze..." Blaziken looked at his trainer. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Blaziken!" Harmony cried out again.  
  
"Blaze!" Blaziken suddenly shot a Fire Blast at Metagross, freeing itself of the continuous attacks. Metagross was thrown halfway across the arena.  
  
"Blaziken might have got out of that, but look at it again." Steven said.  
  
He was right. That last attack took alot out of Blaziken.  
  
"Harmony, you should use a potion!" Matt yelled.  
  
"No, Matt. I need to win without outside help. If I lose, I know I'm not worthy of being called a Pokemon trainer."  
  
"But, Harmony, you are worthy!"  
  
"Matt's right." Steven said encouragingly, "You're the first to even see me, let alone get to my last Pokemon. I'd say you're worthy whether you lose or win at this point."  
  
Harmony ignored their comments. All she cared about was winning.  
  
"Metagross, Hyper Beam!"  
  
Blaziken sped beside Metagross before it attacked. But, to everyone's suprise(except Steven and Metagross of course), Metagross turned to Blaziken just as Blaziken was going to use a Blaze Kick. Blaziken was, once again, blasted to the arena's floor.  
  
"Metagross, finish this with an Earthquake!"  
  
"No! Blaziken! You can't lose!"  
  
_This is it._ Matt thought as he saw the battle was about to be over.  
  
And from out of nowhere, Blaziken somehow jumped and Blaze Kicked Metagross from above. Metagross landed in the rocks, and caused a dust storm from the altitude.  
  
"Way to go, Blaziken!" Harmony yelled joyfully.  
  
"This isn't over yet, Harmony. Metagross! Meteor Mash!"  
  
Harmony looked around desperately. When she saw something that could help, she smiled, "You're right, Steven. It isn't. Blaziken, Fire Blast Metagross straight down the middle!"  
  
_What is she thinking?_ Matt wondered.  
  
Blaziken attacked the Psychic/Steel Pokemon from above and Metagross landed directly on the frozen ice. Anyone could see Metagross was hurt from that height.  
  
Only one question remained: Was Metagross _really_ defeated?

* * *

So, there! How'd you like that ending? Review!  
  
Also, I will probably be changing my update times to once a week. I can only write but so fast! 


	18. A New Champion

I got to update a little earlier than usual since I had more time to write today. At the end of the chapter I will give you a countdown number to the last chapter of this fic!

* * *

**"The Legend of The Elite Four"  
Chapter 18: "A New Champion"  
**  
All was quiet as every pair of eyes were directed at Metagross. You could cut the tension with a Scyther's armblade.(A/N: Is that you call them things?) Blaziken was tired but was ready to defend itself if Metagross somehow stood back up. Harmony was watching it, hoping for this battle to be over. Matt hoped Harmony had won. After a moment of speculation, Steven smiled.  
  
Metagross moved slightly, causing everyone to flinch. After struggling to stand up in the ice, Metagross fell back down, defeated.  
  
Harmony let go of the breath she was holding and slowly smiled. She began laughing out of happiness and bounced towards Blaziken, "You did it, Blaziken... you did it."  
  
Matt ran to the trainer and it's Pokemon to join in on the celebration.  
  
"Congratulations, Harmony." the ex-Champion(Steven) said as he returned Metagross to its Pokeball. "That was an excellent last match."  
  
Matt agreed, "Yeah! Metagross had Blaziken on the ropes but Blaziken came back in a blaze of glory!"  
  
"You deserve a good rest, Blaziken. Thank you." Harmony recalled Blaziken and looked at Steven, "Steven..."  
  
He shook his head, "Metagross will be alright, Harmony. Don't feel bad about defeating it. You had to."  
  
Then a voice came from the entrance, "You were going to celebrate without us?"  
  
"Huh?" Harmony looked up.  
  
It was Glacia.  
  
"Glacia!" Harmony shrieked. She then looked behind the icy trainer and saw Sidney, Pheobe and Drake. "...Drake, Pheobe and Sidney, too!"  
  
"Of course." Drake said, "We wanted to see you one last time before you had to go back home."  
  
"I thought you were a good trainer when you defeated me, Harmony, but... I never could've guessed your full potential." Sidney stated.  
  
"Sidney's right." Pheobe spoke up, "You were good against me but when you survived the Nightmare Realm, I knew you were something special."  
  
"You're as good as your father ever was, Harmony, if not better." Drake commented.  
  
"Thank you." Harmony said quietly.  
  
Suddenly Steven emerged from a side door and locked it back. He was something very carefully. When he got closer to Harmony, she gasped as she saw what he was holding.  
  
It was a golden plaque!  
  
"Harmony Rose Belle, I give you this plaque to acknowledge you have beaten me, thus becoming the new champion."  
  
Harmony sighed in awe as she was handed the plaque, "I...I don't know what to say, Steven, except... I'm honored."  
  
Matt looked at the plaque from behind her, "That gold must have cost a fortune!"  
  
The Elite Four trainers chuckled at his comment.  
  
"_Now_ do you think you're worthy, Harmony?" Steven asked her.  
  
She gasped, "Am I worthy..."_FLASHBACK_

"No, Matt. I need to win without outside help. If I lose, I know I'm not worthy of being called a Pokemon trainer."  
  
"But, Harmony, you are worthy!"  
  
"Matt's right." Steven said encouragingly, "You're the first to even see me, let alone get to my last Pokemon. I'd say you're worthy whether you lose or win at this point."

_end of FLASHBACK_

Drake was in disbelief, "You thought you weren't worthy of being called a Pokemon trainer, Harmony? I'm sure your father wouldn't agree to that."  
  
Harmony just nodded in agreement.  
  
"I can test her worth." came a voice from the stairs.  
  
All 7 people looked at the cloaked figure.  
  
"Anon!" Harmony cried as she remembered her last encounter with him.  
  
Steven examined him before he realized who it was.  
  
"Isn't that--"  
  
"Yes." Steven interrupted Pheobe's comment, "That's him."  
  
_They... know who he is!_ Matt thought  
  
Harmony turned back to Anon, " Why have you come here, Anon?" She demanded.  
  
"To test your worth, Harmony. I challenge you to a Pokemon battle."

* * *

Why does Anon want to battle Harmony? Who is Anon under the cloak? How does Steven and them know him? You'll find out the answers to one of those question in these last 2 chapters. You'll have to wait for the answer to the others in the next fic, which will be a sequel to this one, making "The Legend" into a trilogy.  
  
Countdown: 2 more chapters to go!


	19. A Trainer's Worth

"The Legend of The Elite Four"  
Chapter 19: "A Trainer's Worth"  
  
"Wha... I would, Anon, but my Pokemon aren't healed. It wouldn't be a fair battle."  
  
"That's the point." Anon stated, "A three on three just like time. Go, Manectric!"  
  
Harmony growled in frustration. There's no way I can get out of this! "Fine! I choose you, Blaziken!" After sending Blaziken out, Harmony handed her plaque to Matt, "Keep it safe." Matt nodded.  
  
"Manectric, Thunder!"  
  
"I know you're tired, Blaziken, but I promise that after this battle, I'll get you healed. Now, make me proud."  
  
"Blaze." Blaziken jumped over the Thunder attack and used a Blaze Kick. Manectric hit the wall.  
  
"Fire Blast!"  
  
Manectric dogded and used a Tackle. Blaziken used a Blaze Kick before Manectric could get to its target and Manectric fainted on contact.  
  
"Return, Manectric! Go, Linoone!"  
  
"What makes you think Linoone can do any better than Manectric? Blaziken, use a Sky Uppercut!"  
  
Linoone disappeared and reappeared beside Blaziken. "Linoone, Take Down!"  
  
But Blaziken was faster than the brown striped Pokemon. It caught Linoone's tail and threw it across the room. It landed on the stairs.  
  
"Linoone, return! Feebas, I choose you!"  
  
"A Feebas!" Matt exclaimed, "That's supposed to be the rarest Pokemon of all!"  
  
"So, he did catch a Feebas." Steven said.  
  
"They may be rare, but they're still weak. Let's go, Blaziken! Slash attack!"  
  
Feebas was too slow to dogde the assult and was knocked out of the water. It hit the wall with a splattering sound. The fish slowly stopped moving.  
  
"Oh, no!" Harmony cried, "It isn't moving! Is it... going to be alright?"  
  
Anon smiled under the hood, "It'll be fine."  
  
"Now, Anon, tell me. How did that battle prove my worth?"  
  
"I intentionally sent out weak Pokemon. I know you couldv'e beat me even if I tried anyway. You were more worried about my Pokemon than yours. That says alot about your character, Harmony. Until we meet again, my fair maiden."  
  
He recalled Feebas and quickly left. "Just like last time." Matt said under his breath.  
  
Harmony returned Blaziken to its Pokeball. Matt ran up to her, "Harmony!" He whispered, "Steven and the others somehow know who Anon is."  
  
"Oh, really?" Harmony said suspiciously and turned to Steven, "So, you know who Anon is?"  
  
Steven nodded, "Yes, but he doesn't want you to know... yet."  
  
"Right. I'll find out eventually."  
  
"You already do." Steven said so Harmony couldn't hear him.  
  
Harmony got Blaziken healed just as she promised. Everyone said their good-byes to the two trainers. They returned to Harmony's house in an hour thanks to Swellow's transportation system.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Harmony called inside the house. She was greeted by her mom, dad, and brother's inexcessive hugging.  
  
"Hey, Harmony?" Matt asked as he pointed to the table, "Isn't that--?"  
  
"Zac!" Harmony screamed as she ran to her friend.  
  
He looks different in person. Matt thought.  
  
Caroline smiled, knowing her daughter wanted to see Zac.  
  
"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Zac asked Harmony.  
  
"Yeah, it has... too long. The last time we saw each other in person was in Sootopolis."  
  
"After you caught Kyogre?" Matt spoke up.  
  
Zac nodded and walked over to him, "We talked on the phone, correct?" Before Matt could respond, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Norman said. He opened it and managed to get a few words out, "Are... you who I think you are?  
  
"Who is it, dear?" Caroline asked.  
  
Zac smiled, "Hey, Drake!"  
  
"You know him?!?" Harmony cried.  
  
"That's... Drake?" Caroline said in astonishment.  
  
"It's been a while, hasn't it, Norman? How are you doing, Caroline?" Drake said casually.  
  
"Drake, what are you doing here?" Harmony asked ther guest.  
  
"Why can't I come visit the new Champion's house?"  
  
She was then bombarded with questions:  
  
"You beat the Pokemon League?"  
  
"Was it hard?"  
  
"Which Pokemon did you use the most?"  
  
"What was the champion's name?"  
  
"What did the champion look like?"  
  
"Shut up!!" Harmony silenced them, "Yes, I beat the Pokemon League. Yes, it was hard. I used them equally. The champion's name was Steven. He was a normal looking man."  
  
After a moment of silence, Drake went over to Zac and handed him a letter, "Here, Zac. It's a letter from Steven."  
  
Zac took the letter from Drake with a look of disbelief on his face, "A letter... from my father?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Did you see that coming? One more to go! Prepare for the end! Here's a few things to expect:  
  
A)Harmony slaps Matt... again.

B)Zac finds out what happened while Harmony was in the Nightmare Realm.  
  
C)A mushy Harmony and Zac moment. (This author will try to do a good job! I mean, come on! how bad can I do? I've seen it done on TV! LOL)


	20. A Sunset Ending

Here's the last chapter of this story! I've had such great reviews I don't want it to end, but, unfortunately, everything has to. You should also know that Drake and the other Elite Four trainers do know about Zac's relation to Steven. Hope it's a good enough ending!

* * *

**"The Legend of The Elite Four"  
Chapter 20: "A Sunset Ending"**  
  
The silence was broken by Harmony: "Steven's your father!?" Everyone stared at Harmony. Matt was just as shocked as Harmony, he just didn't show it. "What else are you hiding, Zac? I didn't expect your uncle to be Professor Elm either!"  
  
"Harmony, calm down! Why would you want to yell at your boyfriend?" Matt asked her.  
  
_I wouldn't have said that if I were you..._ Max knew what was going to happen.  
  
"He is **NOT** my boyfriend!"  
  
Matt fell toward the wall with Harmony's handprint on his face. (A/N: You'd think he'd learn by now...)  
  
Zac almost dropped the letter Drake had given him. "I'd read that silently if I were you, Zac." Drake warned him.  
  
"Right." Zac said as he unfolded it.  
  
_Dear Zac,  
I won't use the "I'm the Champion" excuse to why it's been so long since you've heard from me. The only person who ever challenged me was Harmony Belle. I believe you know her. She's Norman's daughter. She's the only one to ever defeat me in a Pokemon battle  
  
She's also the only one to ever survive the Nightmare Realm. If you ask her what happened, she'd not tell you, so I will. She failed her Pokemon journey and her father hit her. She ran out and you were there. She started to tell you what happened but you stopped her with a kiss. She then kissed you back.  
_  
Zac blushed slightly. Drake could tell what he was reading.  
  
_I believe she cares about you more than she lets on - and more than just as a friend.  
  
Sorry this is so short, but I have to hurry and give this to Drake.  
  
Sincerely, Steven Greenwall  
_  
"Harmony..." Zac said quietly as he folded the letter up. "Harmony, what happened in the Nightmare Realm?"  
  
"What?" Harmony dropped Matt. She was scolding him, probably, about Zac not being her boyfriend. "Y-You know about the Nightmare Realm?"  
  
"Of course. I battled all of them, too, you know. I never got sucked into the Nightmare Realm, but Pheobe and Glacia have told me about it. It sounds horrible."  
  
"I-It was... but-" She stopped herself from saying "but you were there for me."  
  
"But what, Harmony?" Zac asked her, trying to get her to say it aloud.  
  
"It was probably something about you, Zac." Matt said, "She doesn't want me to know and when Steven asked her, she didn't tell him either."  
  
"Oh, it was about me."  
  
Harmony's face quickly turned red, "Y-You know? B-But how?"  
  
Drake spoke up this time, "Harmony, we all know. Steven just told Zac."  
  
"Did you two kiss?" Max asked her in a sing-song voice.  
  
SLAP!  
  
"It's none of your business, Max! In fact, I'm the only one who should know in the first place."  
  
Zac handed the letter to Drake and turned to Harmony, "Let's sit down and talk."  
  
As the two walked out, Norman helped Max up, "Those two make a cute couple."  
  
"But Harmony said Zac wasn't her boyfriend." Max said as he felt where his sister had slapped him.  
  
Drake chuckled, "She was saying that throughout the whole Pokemon League."  
  
Matt sunk in the corner and stayed quiet.  
  
The two walked a little ways from the house to the bank of a nearby lake.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" Harmony asked as they sat down.  
  
"Us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
Zac nodded, "Do you remember when we first met?"  
  
"Of course I do. You wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for me."  
  
"That's true, and I'm forever grateful. We've grown up alot since then, though. Physically and emotionally."  
  
"Yeah. Who would've thought I would become the new Champion?"  
  
Zac smiled, "Harmony, that's not what I'm talking about."  
  
"Huh?" Harmony turned to see Zac and realized that their faces were inches apart.  
  
"Tell me the truth. How do you really feel about me?"  
  
Harmony looked to the ground, "I-I thought you figured it our from the lett-"  
  
Zac pulled Harmony to him and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Norman watched the scene unfold, "They remind me so much of Caroline and I."  
  
Drake nodded, "Yeah, you guys were inseparable."  
  
Caroline and Norman smiled. Max snickered. Matt looked away. He didn't want to know what was going on.  
  
When the two separated, Harmony's face was flushed, "Zac... I don't... I don't know what to say..."  
  
"Say whatever you're feeling."  
  
Suddenly, Harmony yawned, "Well, right now, I feel sleepy." She lay her head on Zac's shoulder.  
  
The sun was falling over the horizon, setting a pink-orange glow around the two.  
  
Zac smiled, "Then sleep, my fair maiden."  
  
And if you listened really close, you could hear Matt's silent scream of anguish.

* * *

There's the end, folks! And before you flame me, Zac and Harmony's relationship will progress in the next story. Also, Matt will be part of it.  
  
About the next fic...  
  
It will be about the three Regis, so obviously, it will be called "The Legend of.." well, I haven't got that far yet. I haven't even wrote it. And it will not be written for a while now. Until I get a GBA or GBASP, it will be on hold! I need to know more about the Regis' attacks/environment/etc and what the braille says on the walls. I have a book that can decipher it but I need the game to see the actual braille. It also wouldn't hurt for me to train them(Yes, I have all 3) a little to get to know what they can do. So, for now, the story will stay in the "Future Fics" section until further notice. If you want updates of how close I am to writing it, you can email me so I can get your email address and I will email you every now and then(probably once or twice a month) saying how it is so far. Remember to put the subject as "The Legend series" or else it _will_ be deleted and _not_ read! 


End file.
